sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Todd Hudson
Name: '''Todd Hudson '''Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: Hitting on girls, partying, drinking beer, gossiping, pop music. Appearance: Todd stands tall at about 5'9, and weighs approximately 132 lbs. The first thing anyone notices when he see him is his blonde hair, which he gels into a ridiculous pointed quiff that causes him to stick out like a sore thumb in crowds. Apart from that, his appearance is fairly average. His arms are skinny and lanky, and he has very little muscle or fat on him. His face is somewhat gaunt, sporting a hooked nose, thin lips, a protruding clean-shaven chin and surprisingly dull blue eyes. He is of Caucasian decent, which is made obvious by his particularly pinkish skin tone. His usual attire consists of a pink polo shirt, tight faded denim jeans and a pair of white trainers. Biography: Ever since he was a child growing up in Boston, Todd has lived a life of pure hedonism. His parents, a rich Texan named Clint and a wealthy businesswoman named Marianne, spoilt him rotten for as long as he could remember. They would buy him almost anything he wanted in the world. Every popular action figure, the latest expensive video game consoles, the most recent and up-to-date mobile phones available. Todd was almost guaranteed to get his hands on it, and throughout his childhood his parents only ever refused to get him something on three separate occasions because it was technically impossible to do so. As a result, Todd grew up to become an incredibly spoilt person who assumes that the entire world centres on him and that he's entitled to anything he wants, WHENEVER he wants. Along with that mindset came an incredibly bad work ethic, seeing as he's never had to lift a finger and do any real work for the entirety of his life, unlike his workaholic parents. Whilst he'd spent the majority of his life being brought up in Boston, at the age of 13 his parents divorced and fought over who would look after him, each of them attempting to impress him by taking him out on holidays and spoiling him even further. In the end though, his father Clint won and decided to take him bag to where he was brought up in Texas. From there on, Todd attended Silver Dragon Academy, making numerous "friends" and with his fellow hedonistic classmates. That being said, the vast majority of his classmates can't actually stand him as a person, thanks to his obnoxious personality and crass manners. If there's one thing in the world he likes, it would have to be social gatherings like parties. Whenever there's a house party going on, or a trip to the mall, Todd is always likely to show up whether he's personally invited or not. During this gatherings, he would always inevitably gossip about his classmates, hit on girls he find hot, drink large amounts of beer and act in a generally unpleasant manner. Regardless, there are still those who don't mind having him around, if anything because some of his classmates consider him to be more unintentionally funny then he is annoying. As far as his subjects go, Todd could do a lot better then he's achieving. For the most part, Todd cruises through his subjects, only putting in the minimal amount of effort needed in order to pass. He's also infamous for being a complete and total coward, running away from the first sign of trouble despite whoever he might abandon in doing so. This of course has put him on edge recently with his father Clint, whose recently began to regret the way he's brought up Todd to be come a hedonistic pansy who'd rather run away from his troubles than deal with them head-on like he had when he was his age. That being said, part of the reason why Todd was always the type to run was because his hedonistic lifestyle led him to have very poor stamina and little to no genuine strength, another trait which caused his father to look down on him. His taste in music has brought up more then a couple of eyebrows in the past, thanks to his love for old-school Pop Rock bands from the early 2000's like Busted and McFly. This has put him on edge with some of his classmates with more contemporary tastes, especially whenever he decides to put Busted CD's on during the house parties he occasionally hosts whenever his father isn't around. Advantages: If Todd has anything going for him, its the fact that he has a lot of self-esteem, and if anything is overconfident about his abilities. His cowardly nature would also help him out whenever he's in a situation when running or hiding would be a more practical option to standing and fighting, not to mention the fact that he views himself as the only important person in the entire world and would happily abandon his allies in order to save his own skin. Disadvantages: That all being said, physically he doesn't have a hope. Todd's lack of muscles and poor stamina would only hinder him, as his antagonistic personality would make it difficult in earning or keeping allies. Most of his classmates at SDA know him to be unreliable, so they probably wouldn't trust him with any important tasks or objectives. His selfish mindset would probably hinder him more then it would help him in the long run, seeing as he truly believes that the entire world circles around him. Designated Number: Gold Team no. 2 --- Designated Weapon: 3-Man tent Conclusion: Todd had better make friends quick, or he's going to find out that sleeping alone is quite cold, although not as cold as a knife in the back. Mentor's Comment: My personal bet is he'll get that tent stolen from him within the first two days, and probably by one of his teammates. It's useful; moreso than the guy it got assigned to. The above biography is as written by Fioriboy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: 3-Man Tent (designated weapon, lost) Collected Weapons: '''None '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: Marcus Walker Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Todd, in chronological order. Sandbox: *Interlude SOTF-TV: *I Won't Back Down *King of the Jungle *Just a Quick Swim *If You Can't Stand The Heat Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Todd. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Todd was a purely comic character throughout his brief run on SOTF-TV. The writing was of high enough calibur that nearly every Toddpost inspired a smile if not a chuckle in me. -- The Bearded One I really enjoyed Todd's post, from pregame to in game. This guy is wonderfully amusing and in pregame, realistic in his douchebaggery and reasonings, while also remaining funny. Once the game started, Todd became even more of a comic character, but it was still always an entertaining read. Fiori always managed to make me laugh for ever situation he put Todd into, with Todd's humorous and deluded reactions and thoughts. He was on the team of one of my characters and it would have been great if I had the chance to interact with him before his death. Fortunately his death, turned out to be a really fitting end for him. - Keaka Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters